Bukan Bocah Biasa
by hiirei
Summary: Pertemuan tidak sengaja antara teroris dan seorang bocah membuat sang teroris menyesal apa yang telah ia lakukan. [#TAKABURC, kolaborasi dengan Kurado Ssen.]


Di depan halaman utama gedung perusahaan Akatsuka Financial Group kini dipenuhi dengan sejumlah besar wartawan, demonstran, atau orang-orang yang memiliki kepentingan lainnya. Terdapat karpet merah yang menjalar dari pintu gerbang utama hingga sebuah altar di dalamnya. Seorang CEO berdiri di altar sana, berceloteh ria mengenai mengapa ia mengeluarkan sebuah kebijakan yang begitu kurang disetujui dan menjadi konflik besar yang mampu merugikan Akatsuka Financial Group.

Kemudian CEO itu menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh wartawan. Beberapa singgungan ia dapatkan, dan dibalasnya setenang mungkin agar para kontra dapat mengerti.

Para demonstran di sana mengangkat sebuah spanduk bertuliskan **Akatsuka Financial Group harus ditutup.** _Photografer_ pun memotret peristiwa tersebut sebaik mungkin dengan harapan fotonya mendapat bayaran mahal dan dijadikan halaman utama pada media massa karena beritanya sendiri telah menjadi _trending topic_.

Sang CEO menyipitkan matanya beberapa kali ketika kilatan-kilatan sekejap yang berasal dari kamera memotret sosoknya. Puluhan wartawan bertanya padanya membuatnya pusing ingin menjawab yang mana.

Ribut.

Benar-benar ribut.

Namun suasana akan berubah tenang jika kau berada jauh dari gedung Akatsuka tersebut. Cukup berjalan sebentar dan memasuki gedung tepat di seberangnya. Naiklah lift dan berhenti pada lantai teratas.

Tepatnya sebuah atap.

Seseorang menelungkupkan tubuhnya di sana. Matanya yang terlihat tenang memandang lurus pada kerumunan massa di bawahnya. Ia menggunakan pakaian yang sangat terlihat formal, jas hitam dengan kemeja ungu, juga celana dasar bewarna hitam. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan semakin teracak kala angin datang menggoyangkan surai hitamnya.

Walau posisinya sedang tengkurap seakan menikmati suasana tenang pada atap gedung seberang gedung Akatsuka, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memejamkan matanya kemudian tertidur. Pekerjaannya harus segera ia selesaikan.

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah senapan bertipe langka yang mampu menembak dengan tepat dalam jarak yang amat jauh. Sebuah peluru ia siapkan untuk mengisi senapannya. Mengokang senapannya beberapa kali, dengan segera ia membidik sang target.

CEO.

Sepasang bola matanya yang terlihat enggan terbuka itu begitu tenang tanpa emosi. Benar-benar tidak peduli jika ia akan melenyapkan sebuah nyawa.

Ya, benar. Ia adalah seorang _sni_ _per_.

Atau lebih spesifiknya ...

Teroris.

 _DORRR!_

.

.

.

Bukan Bocah Biasa

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **IchiJyu, boys love, AU—Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu tidak bersaudara.**

Untuk **Takabur Challenge [#TAKABURC]**

Kolaborasi **Kurado Ssen** dan **hiirei.**

.

.

.

Hening beberapa saat hingga lautan manusia di bawah sana yang sebelumnya ribut kini semakin ribut. Melihat sang CEO tergeletak begitu saja dengan jidat yang berlubang setelah bunyi tembakan terdengar. Mereka berlari tunggang langgang berusaha menyelamatkan diri, takut jika serangan kedua terjadi dan mengenai mereka.

 _Mission Complete._ Sang pelaku penembakan kini memamerkan sebuah seringaian tipis. Ujung senapan yang terlihat berasap ia tiup dengan kalemnya. Bangun dari tempatnya tengkurap, pria berjas hitam dengan kemeja ungu itu menepuk untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel pada bagian depan tubuhnya, dada, perut dan beringsut ke pahanya.

Sebuah ponsel ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Mengetikkan beberapa huruf untuk dikirimkan pada sang bos.

[Misiku sudah selesai. Jangan lupa untuk memberiku uang banyak seperti yang kau janjikan.]

Tatapannya benar-benar datar ketika melihat layar ponselnya, menunggu balasan dari bos-nya. Namun sebelum itu, matanya melirik pada kerumunan di bawah sana yang saat ini berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang. Hanya saja, sebuah mobil ambulans dari kepolisian telah datang dan segera menjemput sang korban. Cepat sekali. Mereka terlihat sangat berharap jika sang CEO masih bisa diselamatkan.

Namun hal itu hanya dipandang remeh oleh sang pelaku, ia terkekeh. "Heh, mau datang cepat atau lama pun tetap saja kalian terlambat."

Ponsel yang berada di genggamannya pun bergetar. Jari-jarinya segera tergerak untuk memeriksa panel pada layar ponselnya. Rupanya, bos-nya telah membalas pesannya.

[Bagus. Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Aku akan mengirim uangnya ke rekeningmu. Kau kuberi cuti beberapa hari sebagai hadiah tambahan. Selamat bersenang-senang, Ichimatsu!]

Cuti?

Ichimatsu memunculkan senyuman tipisnya.

Benar-benar bos yang baik.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sebuah mobil pribadi tanpa atap dikendarai oleh Ichimatsu seorang diri. Yang ada di samping tempat duduknya hanyalah senapan kesayangannya, juga tas selempang berisi lembaran uang setelah ia mengambilnya di Bank. Bos-nya tidak berbohong, uang yang dikirimnya benar-benar banyak sekali, mungkin cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil baru. Sampai-sampai, ia sendiri bingung mau diapakan uang tersebut selain mengenyangkan perutnya dan menyewa tempat untuk menginap.

Yah, ia tidak mau berlebih-lebihan dengan uang yang telah ia dapatkan. Mobil dan pakaian yang ia dapatkan sekarang juga sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau kalau memakai uangnya untuk bersenang-senang di sebuah klub malam. Jika ia mabuk saat berkendara, akan merepotkan nantinya jika sampai tertangkap polisi dan identitas sebagai seorang teroris terungkap.

Jalan-jalan menuju sebuah tempat wisata seperti melihat panorama gunung rasanya sudah cukup. Tempat yang tenang, seperti dirinya. Menghilangkan penat setelah beberapa kali mencabut nyawa orang. Kini ia melewati padang rumput hijau yang luas dan bergerak cepat berada di sisi kiri-kanannya.

Ichimatsu Matsuno, nama lengkapnya. Berumur sekitar dua puluh empat tahun. Masih muda. Namun orang-orang yang telah ia bunuh telah lebih dari dua puluh empat. Mungkin akan lebih tepat lagi jika dirinya disebut sebagai _Assasin_.

Ada orang di depan.

Eh?

Serius, ada orang tepat di depan mobilnya seraya merentangkan tangan seperti ingin bunuh diri.

 _CKITTT ..._

Harusnya Ichimatsu tidak peduli, tetapi secara mendadak ia mengerem mobilnya. Maksudnya—hei—dia bahkan sudah biasa membunuh orang, kan? Menabrak seorang laki-laki yang menghalangi mobilnya begitu saja, apa ia tidak sanggup?

"Beri aku tumpangan, pak! Aku tersesat!"

Dengan pandangan datarnya Ichimatsu meneliti orang tersebut dari atas hingga sebatas pahanya, karena bagian bawahnya terhalangi oleh kap mobil. Melihat seragam _gakuen_ yang orang itu kenakan, dikirakan kalau orang itu berumur lima belas sampai tujuh belas tahun.

Anak itu menatapnya dengan ceria, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Lengan seragam _gakuen_ nya tampak lebih panjang dari tangannya sendiri. Ia segera mendekati samping pintu mobil di mana Ichimatsu mengemudi.

Ichimatsu memandangnya kesal, tapi anak itu masih saja terlihat bahagia. "Apa maumu ..., bocah?" tanya Ichimatsu dengan _ogah_ memandang sepasang mata berbinar anak tersebut.

"Aku tersesat! Boleh aku menumpang!?"

"Aku mau ke gunung. Melihat seragammu, kurasa tujuan kita beda, bocah."

"Yah, terserah! Aku ikut denganmu!"

"Huh."

"Namaku Jyuushimatsu!"

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu. _Tch_."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut!"

Ichimatsu menjatuhkan jidatnya tepat mengenai stir di depannya. Berdebat dengan seorang bocah bernama Jyuushimatsu itu benar-benar membuatnya menyerah, kenapa anak itu polos sekali, sih?

"Baiklah. Jyuushimatsu. Asal jangan memberontak jika aku membawamu entah kemana." Ichimatsu kemudian menatap Jyuushimatsu dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Namun tanpa mempedulikan itu, Jyuushimatsu segera menjawabnya dengan riang.

"Bawa ke hati bapak juga boleh!"

Seringaian Ichimatsu seketika hilang. Entah kenapa malah dia yang kelabakan mendengar gombalan polos seorang bocah bernama Jyuushimatsu. Dengan spontan Jyuushimatsu berlari menuju sisi pintu yang lainnya kemudian membukanya agar ia bisa duduk di sebelah Ichimatsu.

Namun ia tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Woahh, senapan yang besar!"

"Jangan memainkan benda itu!"

* * *

Ichimatsu tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum tulus seperti ini. Jyuushimatsu, seorang bocah yang ia temukan secara tidak sengaja, tiba-tiba memberikan warna cerah pada hidupnya.

Biasanya kehidupannya selalu dipenuhi hal-hal suram semacam menghilangkan nyawa manusia, berurusan dengan organisasi gelap lainnya, menyelesaikan masalah rumit yang bahkan hampir membunuh dirinya. Kini Jyuushimatsu hadir melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia lakukan sebelumnya. Dan semua itu mampu membuatnya nyaman.

Jyuushimatsu tadi mengajaknya memancing di sebuah aliran sungai yang mengalir dari gunung, sampai tercebur hingga membuat mereka basah kuyup. Memetik buah-buahan. Berlarian di kebun teh. Bahkan membuatkannya sebuah _flower crown_ dari bunga-bungaan berkelopak ungu.

"Ichimatsu-niisan sangat pantas dengan warna ungu!"

Bahkan Jyuushimatsu adalah satu-satunya bocah yang tidak segan dengannya, sampai-sampai memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _niisan_ , pula. Biasanya, orang-orang akan takut dengannya apalagi setelah melihat tatapan matanya yang jelas sangat tidak ramah tersebut.

Jyuushimatsu kini terlihat asik menangkap kupu-kupu. Gagal beberapa kali karena terjatuh namun tetap bangkit. Ichimatsu tertawa pelan melihat semangat bocah tersebut. Ia adalah cahaya baru bagi Ichimatsu. Rasanya, Ichimatsu ingin terus untuk berada di sisinya.

Ichimatsu yang bersandar pada pohon seraya menikmati panorama puncak gunung, melirik pada Jyuushimatsu yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Ia berpikir kenapa anak itu bisa-bisanya tersesat di daerah yang jauh dengan tempatnya tinggal. Kalau tidak salah, seragam yang bocah itu kenakan berasal dari kota yang ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Tempat di mana misinya dijalankan.

"Hei, Jyuushimatsu."

Merasa terpanggil, Jyuushimatsu menoleh pada Ichimatsu dan berhenti mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Yaa?"

"Di mana orang tua mu? Kenapa kau bisa tersesat?" Ichimatsu bertanya kemudian menarik napas pelan. "Kabur?"

"Eh, tidak. Aku tertinggal bis tour sekolahku. Lalu aku tidak tahu arah pulang, deh."

"Heh? Memangnya di mana rumahmu?"

"Di gedung Akatsuka Financial Group!"

"... Eh?"

"CEO di sana Ayahku, Ichimatsu-niisan!"

Ichimatsu membatu.

Rasanya ia ingin mati di tempat.

Dalam diam, mata Ichimatsu memanas, terasa perih di sana. Ia memandang kosong Jyuushimatsu di hadapannya. Sepasang bola mata yang biasanya terlihat masa bodoh dengan pemandangan sekitar kini memancarkan sebuah penyesalan yang amat dalam. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Ia tidak bisa bernapas barang sekejap, mengucapkan sebuah kata juga demikian.

Ya, Ichimatsu sangat menyesal apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Jyuushimatsu.

Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu. Jika seorang pria yang telah ia bunuh sebelumnya, adalah ayah dari Jyuushimatsu. Anak yang telah memberikannya kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Tapi apa yang telah ia balas?

"M-maaf ..."

Kelopak-kelopak bunga bewarna ungu yang menjadi _flower crown_ pada kepala Ichimatsu kini beterbangan tertiup angin. Seakan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Ichimatsu.

Angin juga datang menggoyangkan surai Jyuushimatsu dan seakan menghapus senyuman lebar yang dimilikinya. Jyuushimatsu berjalan mendekati Ichimatsu perlahan.

"Eh?! Kenapa Ichimatsu-niisan meminta maaf? Dan ..." Jyuushimatsu berjongkok tepat di hadapan Ichimatsu yang diam bersandar.

"... kenapa menangis?"

Tangan Jyushimatsu tergerak untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh di pipi si lelaki, membuat lelaki itu agak terlonjak akibat kontak fisik yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan, lebih-lebih yang lembut seperti ini.

Ichimatsu menatap kedua mata bocah di depannya. Ada perasaan yang tidak enak di hatinya ketika melihat wajah itu tanpa senyuman, dan ketika berpikir jika anak itu tahu ayahnya sudah dibunuh—olehnya, jika ia sanggup mengatakannya—perasaannya semakin kacau.

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya kemudian, memegang tangan yang ada di pipinya, berharap bocah itu tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut.

Oh lihat, dia bisa membunuh puluhan orang dengan ekspresi normal, tidak merasa bersalah karena itu memang pekerjaannya. Tapi untuk mengucap suatu fakta saja ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak berani, takut cahayanya akan redup atau bahkan membencinya.

Ternyata seorang pembunuh pun bisa menjadi pengecut di suatu waktu. Dia, contohnya.

Jyushimatsu menatapnya lama, membuat Ichimatsu semakin merasa bersalah. Suasana yang tadinya bahagia malah menjadi canggung. Harusnya dia tidak menanyakan hal itu tadi.

"Baiklah kalau Ichimatsu-niisan bilang tidak apa-apa." Senyum lebar itu kembali muncul di wajahnya.

Jyushimatsu kini duduk di sampingnya, menceritakan hal-hal yang dilakukannya dengan sang ayah ketika ayahnya sedang tidak sibuk. Atau menceritakan sifat-sifat ayahnya. Segala tentang ayahnya, yang membuat hati Ichimatsu semakin tidak enak karena terus teringat sosok ayah yang diceritakan Jyushimatsu sudah mati, dengan peluru di pelipis.

Ichimatsu memantapkan hatinya—dia harus membawa pulang anak itu secepatnya.

* * *

Tidak bisa. Ichimatsu tidak bisa membawa anak itu pulang. Bagaimana reaksinya jika nanti tahu ayahnya telah mati? Bagaimana jika Jyushimatsu mengajaknya untuk singgah dulu?

Ichimatsu tidak pernah merasa sepanik ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat ia membunuh untuk pertama kali tidak ada perasaan gugup seperti ini.

Telunjuknya mengetuk-ketuk setir mobil, tanpa sadar mengikuti irama nada lagu yang dinyanyikan Jyushimatsu.

Ketika Ichimatsu mengatakan ia tahu letak Akatsuka Financial Group dan akan mengantarkannya pulang, anak itu senang sekali. Dia mengatakan terima kasih lalu memeluknya erat. Dia juga langsung mengatakan hal-hal yang dapat mereka lakukan jika sudah sampai di sana, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu Ichimatsu dengarkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Jyushimatsu masih bercerita tentang ayahnya. Ayahnya yang sedih saat ibunya meninggal, ayahnya yang punya banyak musuh dalam bisnis, atau ayahnya yang baru saja menikah lagi. Dia juga sempat bercerita sedikit tentang ibunya yang sudah wafat sejak ia sembilan tahun, namun kemudian beralih menceritakan ibu barunya.

Ichimatsu hanya menanggapi sebisanya, sudah pusing memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti jika sudah sampai di tujuan.

Dari yang ia dengar tadi, Jyushimatsu seharusnya pulang kemarin, saat ia menemukannya tersesat di padang rumput. Kemungkinan rombongan bis tur sekolahnya mencari dia, namun tidak berhasil menemukannya karena bocah itu justru panik dan lari dari tempat awal dia tertinggal. Bisa jadi guru dari sekolahnya menelpon ke pihak keluarga, memberitahu anaknya hilang.

Duh, berarti akan ada banyak polisi di sana. Bisa-bisa Ichimatsu ditanyai macam-macam oleh petugas polisi.

Sial. Di mobil ini juga ada senapan, pasti dicurigai.

(Untungnya dia sudah mengganti mobil tanpa atapnya dengan mobil lain, yang beratap tentunya. Dia tidak mau membuat orang-orang dapat melihat senapannya yang selalu ia bawa begitu saja. Bisa-bisa mendapat masalah lebih dahulu sebelum mengantar Jyushimatsu ke tujuan.)

"Ah! Kita sudah dekat, ya?" tanya Jyushimatsu, kini menatap sang supir.

"Ya, sudah dekat," jawab Ichimatsu sekenanya.

Ichimatsu sudah menyiapkan diri.

Dia akan menurunkan Jyushimatsu beberapa meter dari gedung tempatnya tinggal, lalu langsung putar balik dan melupakan semua ini. Dia harus cepat. Dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan poli—

Eh?

Ichimatsu menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari gedung perusahaan Akatsuka. Kedua matanya melirik kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda mobil polisi di sekitar sana.

Nihil. Tidak ada polisi seperti apa yang ia kira. Semua tampak seperti normal, layaknya tak ada anak yang hilang atau CEO yang terbunuh beberapa hari lalu. Apa mungkin mereka tidak ingin terlihat terlalu ribut dengan kasus ini?

Jyushimatsu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan meraih tasnya yang berada di jok belakang. Ia menatap gedung itu agak lama, kemudian beralih menatap Ichimatsu.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengantarku!" serunya, lalu langsung memeluk Ichimatsu dengan erat. "Ichimatsu-niisan harus masuk dulu!"

Pria itu menghela napas panjang setelah Jyushimatsu menyudahi acara pelukan eratnya. Kedua matanya memerhatikan si bocah, yang menunjukkan senyum lebarnya dan tas di pangkuan.

"Tidak usah, aku hanya mengantarmu saja." Tangan kirinya tergerak untuk mengusap surai Jyushimatsu, sedikit mengacaknya dan membuat si pemilik kepala tertawa pelan.

"Ayolah, Ichimatsu-niisan," rengeknya, "sebentaaarr saja."

Ichimatsu melirik gedung itu sekali lagi, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bocah tersebut dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tidak, terlalu banyak risiko, dan dia sedang malas untuk berurusan dengan yang rumit.

Kedua bahu bocah itu turun, begitu juga dengan senyumannya yang luntur. Dan Ichimatsu kembali teringat bahwa mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir mereka. Karena setelah nanti bocah itu turun dari mobilnya dan kembali ke rumahnya, dia pun juga akan kembali lagi menjadi dirinya, menjadi seseorang yang pekerjaannya membunuh. Semua akan kembali seperti semula. Ya kan?

Pintu penumpang dibuka. Namun ketika si bocah akan turun, Ichimatsu teringat sesuatu dan merogoh saku jaketnya. Ia menatap benda di tangannya, kemudian menghela napas panjang seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk bahu Jyushimatsu, membuat bocah itu menoleh.

"Selamat tinggal," ucapnya, kemudian mengalihkan tangannya ke surai hitam tersebut.

"Eh? Apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

Pria yang lebih tua itu terkekeh dalam hati ketika mengingat anak di hadapannya ini terlalu polos. Jadi selama ini dia mengira mereka akan bertemu lagi? Dalam rangka reuni atau hanya ingin bertemu dan makan kue? Tentu saja tidak. Dari awal pun seharusnya mereka tidak bertemu.

"Sudah. Pergilah."

Pemuda itu akhirnya menutup pintu dengan memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia berlari cepat menuju gedung Akatsuka, membuat Ichimatsu merasa kesepian melihat punggungnya semakin lama semakin menjauh.

* * *

 _Curiosity killed the cat_ , katanya.

Ichimatsu ingat akan pepatah itu saat ia mengambil telekamera kecil dari saku jaketnya. Pikirannya sempat mengingatkan bahwa mungkin saja dia akan menyesali hal ini. Namun kata hatinya, yang penuh akan rasa penasaran, justru mengatakan bahwa dia harus melakukannya. Menempelkan benda itu pada _gakuran_ Jyushimatsu.

Dan tidak seperti biasanya, ia mengikuti kata hatinya.

Kedua matanya terfokus pada tablet di tangan, yang menampilkan sebuah ruangan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tidak ia kenali. Gambar itu bergerak maju dengan tempo agak cepat dan sedikit bergoyang-goyang.

Tablet itu menampilkan gambar dari telekamera yang ditaruhnya di bahu Jyushimatsu, semata-mata untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Tidak hanya menangkap gambar, benda itu juga menangkap suara. Membuat Ichimatsu dapat benar-benar merasa berada di gedung tersebut. Tak lupa ia memasang _headphone_ untuk mendengar suara dari tablet itu lebih jelas.

"Halo, Choromatsu-san!"

Terdengar suara Jyushimatsu yang kencang, gambar menunjukkan seorang pria yang berada di belakang suatu meja, mengenakan jas, dan terlihat sedang mengetik di laptopnya. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian terlihat terkejut.

"Jyushimatsu-kun?!" pekiknya, "Kau kembali? Bukankah kau—"

"Ya, aku tertinggal bis tur sekolahku kemarin," jawab Jyushimatsu, nadanya terdengar senang seperti biasanya.

Pria itu melirik kanan dan kiri dengan cepat. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi takut ketika melihat ke sebelah kiri, membuat Ichimatsu heran akan apa yang membuat pria itu ketakutan.

"Aah, Jyushimatsu-kun, ya?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Ichimatsu muncul. Kini tablet itu menampilkan seorang perempuan—lebih tua dari Ichimatsu, kelihatannya—dengan senyuman di wajah.

Jyushimatsu membungkukkan dirinya untuk memberi salam. Perempuan itu kini berjalan mendekat, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai sedikit bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya.

"Totoko-san," ucap Jyushimatsu, "di mana ayahku?"

Ichimatsu sempat melihat adanya perubahan ekspresi di wajah perempuan itu, walau hanya terjadi sekitar sedetik, karena detik selanjutnya perempuan itu kembali tersenyum.

Perempuan itu, Totoko, menggesturkan agar Jyushimatsu mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan lelaki tadi, Choromatsu, yang mungkin sudah kembali mengetik di laptopnya.

Jyushimatsu berjalan mengekori Totoko, yang kini mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bajunya dan tampak menelpon seseorang.

Sayangnya Ichimatsu tidak dapat menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Totoko di telepon. Keduanya terus berjalan menuju eskalator yang berjalan ke bawah, membawa mereka ke sebuah pintu memasuki parkiran _basement_.

Sebuah mobil menghampiri mereka, dan Totoko menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Jyushimatsu.

"Ayo naik," katanya, "ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Jyushimatsu tidak menjawab, hanya membuka pintu belakang mobil itu. Sedangkan Totoko berjalan menuju pintu penumpang depan. Ketika Jyushimatsu sudah mendudukkan dirinya di jok belakang, Ichimatsu dapat melihat seorang laki-laki yang berada di kemudi.

Tunggu. Siapa laki-laki itu? Rasanya Ichimatsu pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Lelaki itu menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Jyushimatsu. Wajahnya memberikab cengiran lebar yang terlihat bodoh. "Halo, Jyushimatsu-kun. Kau mengingatku, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" seru si bocah, "Aku masih mengingat Paman Osomatsu."

Oh, jadi lelaki itu bernama Osomatsu. Ichimatsu yakin pernah mendengar dan melihat wajah lelaki itu. Namun kapan?

Osomatsu ... kalau tidak salah, dia pernah melihatnya saat—

Eh? Dia bernama Osomatsu? Bukankah dia yang mengajukan permintaan untuk membunuh CEO perusahaan Akatsuka?

Astaga, lelaki itu yang secara tidak langsung membuat ayah Jyushimatsu kehilangan nyawa—walau dia yang menembaknya, namun itu semua semata-mata hanya karena ia memenuhi permintaan klien, bukan?—dan sekarang dia menemui anak CEO tersebut?

Osomatsu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jyushimatsu. Ia lalu kembali memandang ke depan dan melajukan mobil hingga menuju keluar dari _basement_ dan akan keluar dari area gedung Akatsuka.

Ichimatsu menyalakan mobilnya, berniat untuk mengekori mobil mereka. Pikirannya kini sudah memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Osomatsu meminta CEO perusahaan Akatsuka untuk dibunuh, tadi Jyushimatsu bercerita bahwa dia memiliki ibu baru, tidak ada tanda-tanda penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan CEO Akatsuka, dan kini lelaki itu sedang membawa Jyushimatsu entah kemana.

(Bodoh sekali Ichimatsu, baru mengingat bahwa jika ayah Jyushimatsu, CEO, meninggal, itu berarti anaknya akan menjadi presiden baru perusahaan itu. Dia memang terlihat masih berada di bangku SMA, namun pasti cepat atau lambat anak itulah yang mewarisi perusahaan. Dia anak tunggal, Ichimatsu pernah melihat berkas ayahnya, jadi tak ada pewaris lain.)

Ketika mobil mereka sudah terlihat oleh Ichimatsu, dia pun mulai bersiap mengendarai mobilnya. Tablet itu ditaruhnya, namun tetap memakai _headphone_ untuk setidaknya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, Jyushimatsu-kun," ucap Totoko, " apa kau sudah tahu ayahmu mati beberapa hari lalu?"

* * *

Ichimatsu mengucap beberapa sumpah serapah seraya menatap alat pendeteksi sidik jari di samping pintu masuk. Heh, masuk saja harus pakai sidik jari. Bagaimana ia bisa masuk?

Tablet yang menampilkan visual dari telekamera di bahu Jyushimatsu itu ia keluarkan dari saku jaketnya, menampilkan sebuah ruangan kosong. Hanya ada ketiga orang yang diikutinya di dalam sana; Jyushimatsu, Totoko, dan Osomatsu. Dia bertanya-tanya, ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan si bocah? Apakah senyum lebarnya masih ada? Apa yang akan dilakukan mereka di dalam sana?

"Sayang sekali kau tidak melihat ayahmu untuk terakhir kalinya," Totoko berucap seraya menyandarkan dirinya ke salah satu dinding ruangan. "Dia mati dengan sebuah peluru di pelipis, ditembak oleh pembunuh yang kubayar mahal. Kau harusnya lihat bagaimana kedua matanya membelalak kemudian jatuh ke tanah."

Jyushimatsu tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun sejak tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah tiada. Sampai sekarang, Ichimatsu tidak lagi mendengar suaranya, yang semakin membuatnya menyesal, menyesal, dan menyesal.

Ichimatsu mendecakkan lidah, kini memerhatikan bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Bangunan yang berdiri sendiri, jauh dari kota di mana perusahaan Akatsuka berada, jauh dari keramaian.

Dia mencari cara lain untuk masuk selain melalui pintu. Mungkin jendela? Namun di mana? Dia melirik sana-sini, berjalan mengitari bangunan tersebut, mencari cara untuk masuk.

"Ichimatsu-niisan."

Dia terkejut, langkahnya terhenti. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Jyushimatsu memanggilnya, kan? Dia cepat-cepat menatap tablet di tangannya, yang kini menampilkan Osomatsu dengan sebuah pistol di tangan.

"Aku tahu kau memasangkan telekamera padaku," ucap suara itu lagi, yang sedikit berbisik. "Ayahku sering sekali disadap, jadi aku tahu ketika kau menepuk bahuku tiba-tiba dan merasakan kau menempelkan sesuatu di bahuku."

Lelaki itu mendengus, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran bahwa bocah itu polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Tentu saja, ayahnya memegang perusahaan terkenal, pasti memiliki banyak musuh. Pasti banyak yang menyadap rumah maupun kantornya. Pasti.

"Ichimatsu-niisan, hari ini aku akan mati, ya?" tanya Jyushimatsu, "Padahal rasanya aku baru saja bertemu denganmu."

Dia dapat melihat kini Osomatsu berjalan mendekati Jyushimatsu, pistol di tangan di arahkan ke kepala si bocah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jangan katakan jika—

"Sayang sekali, nak." Osomatsu menyeringai, telunjuknya sudah siap menarik pelatuk. "Kau harus mati dengan cara yang sama seperti ayahmu. Ayahmu itu ternyata bodoh juga mudah diperdaya hanya dengan perempuan. Salahkan dia, yang membuat kami bisa mengambil perusahaan ini dengan mudah."

Lelaki yang memegang pistol itu melirik Totoko, yang memberinya senyum manis, membuat Ichimatsu muak.

Namun rasa muak itu hilang ketika ia mendengar suara letusan yang kencang.

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

A/N: Saya mau berterima kasih sama starting wave cerita ini, Kurado Ssen. Ini fiksi crime pertama saya (yang rasanya genre ini melenceng sekali di akhir ya, duh, malah jadi drama) dan ketika baca draft ini saya langsung dapet endingnya. Sinetron banget ya, ih, tapi kepikiran banget www.

Ini gak penting banget, tapi waktu saya mikirin endingnya, yang sudah saya tetapkan harus ada totoko dan osomatsu, saya kepikiran bahwa CEO-nya, ayah jyushimatsu, itu karamatsu. Dan ini ceritanya totoko itu ibu baru yang diceritakan jyushimatsu, yang menggantikan ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Padahal totoko mendekati karamatsu hanya karena ingin ngambil perusahaannya saja (dan dia kerjasama dengan osomatsu di sini).

Totoko dan osomatsu juga yang sengaja bikin jyushimatsu tertinggal dari bus tur sekolahnya, yang mengira anak itu mati di hutan atau bagaimana.

Aish saya jadi jelasin ini-itu ya www abis langsung kepikiran gini jadi yaaa :"))

Aslinya ini tamat dengan words mencapai 4.197, tapi sesuai ketentuan jadi saya edit sana-sini biar pas 3.500. Dan rasanya ini genre ceritanya jadi **Crime/Hurt/Comfort/Drama** yha gitu deh. Maaf-maaf jika ada yang aneh-aneh juga di bagian akhir, apalagi bagian ending :"))

Terima kasih juga untuk penyelenggara #takaburc untuk challenge-nya!


End file.
